


remix 2014

by kasumivy



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumivy/pseuds/kasumivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Swan</p>
            </blockquote>





	remix 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheezybananaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You’re my work of art ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65178) by cheezybananaz. 



> I hope you like this !
> 
> /it's supposed to looks like a manga panel, if you can't tell.../


End file.
